So Far Away
by RiYuYami
Summary: Edward had to leave and didn’t tell anyone why he where he was headed. But four years later, during a new war against the west, north, and Central, a state alchemist and a general met an enemy from the west, or is he? RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Edward had to leave and didn't tell anyone why he where he was headed. But four years later, during a new war against the west, north, and Central, a state alchemist and a general met an enemy from the west, or is he?

NOTE: Edward has to change his identity so when ever he is with people, even if they are with people he knows, his names and his mentions in the story as Adam Alurick. He also changed his hair and eye color with alchemy.

NOTE II: Hohenheim is in this story with Edward and just like the blond he also changed his looks and name. He will be called William or Will Alurick in the same situations as Edward.

NOTE III: Edward and Hohenheim go to the West Area (if anyone knows the name of the country tell me) but its up north a few miles outside of Drachma so its snowy all the time so a lot of this story takes place in a cold area. Look out for cracks about frozen stuff from Edward through out the story.

NOTE IV: Because the location is cold all the time, metal will freeze and if it's on skin it will freeze to it and spread frost bite and gangrene at an alarming rate and it will kill you. So Hohenheim, Edward, and the family they are staying with built a special automail with fake skin to cover it.

NOTE V: Edward will be part of the military still as a guard and as a solider. I have no idea what the western military's uniform looks like so I designed my own. Its heavy layered to protect from the cold, its white and green to blend into the forest, and it looks similar to Central's uniforms only with some added features and a patch the show the West's symbol. Also, the people get kick ass green hats.

Couples: Roy/ Ed, Alphonse/ Riza, Roi/ Edwin (these are the other Roy and Ed. Edwin (not his real name but for this story it is) is the boy that Ed's soul took over in episode 49-50 and Roi is actually from a doujinshi of mine.

I own jack crap but the fake names, the OCs, the plot, and the made up locations.

On with the fic!

* * *

So Far Away

Chapter one

* * *

Hello,

To those who find this note, and if you are not anyone that I mention at the bottom then kindly please place this back where you find it our I will slaughter you in a horrible fashion.

Thank you.

So, I know this is rude, horrible, and an unthinkable thing for me to do, but I have to leave. There is something extremely important for me to get done and it will take time for me to do so. I can not tell you of what it is that I am doing or even where the hell I'm headed because I can not allow anyone involved. This is a serious matter. I shall return when I am finished with this task, but please do not look for me. It will be a waste of time to do so.

And beside, you won't find me. I have taken the liberty of hiding any evidence of myself so I will not be identified in photos or by people who know me well. Also, I have taken about five or six years of money out of my military deposit. I've been doing this for the past year and it you haven't noticed then you are either stupid, careless, or you actually don't give a shit.

Sorry.

Well, I must leave before anything changes.

I'm sorry I have to leave you guys behind with out saying good bye, but this is what I must do. I'm sorry my friends, Co-workers, Alphonse, and even you Roy.

-Edward Elric-Fullmetal

--

"How can he do this?! He should have at least have given me a warning before he just left without a word!" Alphonse Elric screamed at the black haired man standing next to him in the small dorm room that Al and his now-gone older brother had been staying in as of late.

Roy Mustang turned to him and sighed.

"I know Alphonse, but he said that we can't do anything about this stupid thing he is doing. Fullmetal must have had this planned for so long since it seems he took time to change things about himself, he took money out for use, and he even wrote a some-what detailed explanation behind his actions." The General looked at the younger brunet.

"But… he was my brother… can we at least try to find some evidence of him? Who knows, maybe this was a kidnappers note."

Roy's breath hitched. It could be, so he turned and headed toward the door. "Come on, we will put out a search for our missing alchemist."

* * *

He scanned the area as he watched the hustle and bustle of city life.

He took a small sip of his tea as he sat outside of a small family-owned café. The bright and warm sun shown through the clouds above him as he smiled slightly with shining ice-clue eyes, a gust of wind caused his long chocolate brown bangs to touch his cheeks, though the rest of his long hair was kept up in a clipped style similar to a certain Lt. that we all know.

He noticed a man with dark hair in a military uniform walk up to people at the other tables and was asking them a question while showing them a flyer he held. Once he was done talking to them he came up to the boy at the table.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir."

"No trouble at all my good man, is there something I can help you with?" The boy smiled softly as he rested his chin on his crossed gloved hands.

"Yes, I was told to ask people of they have seen this young man." The older man handed the boy a flyer with the words MISSING above an image of a blond haired boy in red. "His name is Edward Elric and he has gone missing. Have you seen him?"

The lad looked at the picture and shook his head before he took a sip of tea. "I'm sorry sir, I have never seen this man, but if I do I shall contact the military." The older man nodded and left. The boy smiled softly and shook his head.

"I told you not to look for me, but you never listen…" He finished his drink and grabbed his suit case and headed toward the train station, his brown coat flowing behind him as he did.

He arrived to the train station and went up to the ticket booth. He looked at the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me madam, but I would like a private booth on your next train to the West Area city called Port."

The woman with curly blond hair smiled. "Yes sir, the next train shall be leaving in about twenty minutes. May I see some identification before you pay?"

The boy pulled a small card from his pocket and the woman looked over it. "Adam Alurick" she read out loud, took a glance at him, and then handed the card to him. "Okay, the ticket with be 40.95 young man."

Adam, as his name was said to be, paid and got his ticket.

Adam got in the train and into the private booth that he was given and sat there, waiting for the train to start. He took a glance at Central and sighed.

He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw it.

* * *

'_NOW ARRIVING AT PORT STATION.'_

Adam blinked. When had he fallen asleep? He looked out the window to see people leaving and arriving in the busy train station. Port was the West Area's major station and only of the last in the northwest area because further north was Forever Forest, named after the small mining village located there that was hidden slightly by the thick pines that grew all over the place and the large Red Mountain that toward over much of the land.

That is where he was going.

The lad blinked when he heard a knock on his door and turned to see a tall man with gold hair tied back in a pony tail and a beard. He wore glasses that covered over his tired wheat-gold eyes and he was dressed in a dark brown coat. He held up two tickets and Adam opened the door.

"Hey son." He spoke as he took a seat across from him and placed his suit case under his seat.

Adam looked at him. "Hello Hohenheim, glad you knew which car I was in."

"You called me before hand and informed me of what you would be wearing Edward, and will you stop calling me by my name, I'm your father."

"Only if you don't call me Edward, remember I have to hind now since Roy and Al were being stupid and are now having the military look for me." Edward slammed the door to the booth closed and looked at the other.

"Change your looks as well, they know what you look like as well dad, we can't allow them to see either of us." Edward spoke softly, even though he just slammed the door in an unneeded fashion, as he crossed his legs and rested his hands to the sides of him.

Hohenheim sighed and nodded. He clapped his hands and ran them through his hair, making it the same color as Edward's but he didn't change the style like Edward had done. He clapped again and touched his eyes, making them a dark blue, much darker then the color Edward had made him for this trip that he and his old man were taking.

"Does this work with you?"

"Yes, now tell me," Edward began as the train began to move. "What shall we be doing in Forever? You were a little fuzzy on the details."

Hohenheim looked him straight in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone that sent a cold shiver down Edward's spine.

"The original Philosopher's stone."

TBC

* * *

This is a strange plot to follow and Adam won't meet up with the others for a LONG time, but you will get to see some action and stuff in this story with just Adam. He actually uses a gun for once, but that's because it's mandatory for the soldiers in case an invader or a large wild animal attacks.

Next chapter: Edward and Hohenheim arrive into Forever and meet up with some friends of Hohenheim. The plan as to why they are looking for the stone is also reviled as well.

Review or I'll poke you in the eye with a cork screw.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Edward had to leave and didn't tell anyone why he where he was headed. But four years later, during a new war against the west, north, and Central, a state alchemist and a general met an enemy from the west, or is he?

NOTE: Edward has to change his identity so when ever he is with people, even if they are with people he knows, his names and his mentions in the story as Adam Alurick. He also changed his hair and eye color with alchemy.

NOTE II: Hohenheim is in this story with Edward and just like the blond he also changed his looks and name. He will be called William or Will Alurick in the same situations as Edward.

NOTE III: Edward and Hohenheim go to the West Area (if anyone knows the name of the country tell me) but its up north a few miles outside of Drachma so its snowy all the time so a lot of this story takes place in a cold area. Look out for cracks about frozen stuff from Edward through out the story.

NOTE IV: Because the location is cold all the time, metal will freeze and if it's on skin it will freeze to it and spread frost bite and gangrene at an alarming rate and it will kill you. So Hohenheim, Edward, and the family they are staying with built a special automail with fake skin to cover it.

NOTE V: Edward will be part of the military still as a guard and as a solider. I have no idea what the western military's uniform looks like so I designed my own. Its heavy layered to protect from the cold, its white and green to blend into the forest, and it looks similar to Central's uniforms only with some added features and a patch the show the West's symbol. Also, the people get kick ass green hats.

Couples: Roy/ Ed, Alphonse/ Riza, Roi/ Edwin (these are the other Roy and Ed. Edwin (not his real name but for this story it is) is the boy that Ed's soul took over in episode 49-50 and Roi is actually from a doujinshi of mine.

I own jack crap but the fake names, the OCs, the plot, and the made up locations.

On with the fic!

PS: I finally found out the name of that damn west area, it's Creta. I got it from the manga on a map that they showed.

--

So Far Away

Chapter Two

--

"_This is the only way, she will never get it here… and then maybe we can have a little peace from this sin that I created…"_

--

"The original WHAT?!"

"Quiet Edward… we need to keep it low."

Edward looked at his father; he didn't know that's what Hohenheim had in mind when they talked over the phone so many times. "Why didn't you tell me before old man?!"

Hohenheim sighed and looked at Edward as he pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. "Listen Edward, I couldn't say in case the phones were being tapped or someone on either side of the line listens in on our conversation."

"Hmm… so why are we looking for this stone, I thought you made one in Central and used it up."

"Well, that's what that is, or was. I only gave Dante a small piece for herself, and when I came to terms with how dangerous the stone was, I hid it in the mountain now called Red Mountain. The only way to get to it is when it glows red."

"Why does it do that?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Because every twenty years, the stone glows to absorb all the souls of those who had died over the years. I've seen it many times since I placed it up there, but only when the light glows is it safe to climb, the mountain is always stormy and hard to get to except during the week it glows, and the climb is still hard though because of ice and unpredictable snow storms."

Edward nodded taking this new information in. "So when will it glow next?"

"In about four years."

Edward glared at him. "What the hell?! We have four years to do this!?"

"We have to set everything up, and make sure to get the stone on the last day, that's when it is at its purest state. Plus, we need to get the people out of the area incase of a rebound when we use it."

Edward frowned; he wasn't going to wait four years for some stupid stone. Hohenheim sighed as he looked at the pissed off boy. "Edward, I know you didn't want to go but I need your help. I have to find some way to get up there with out dying or having the whole area become a barren land just like Ishbal or the original Central. I need someone as skilled as yourself to help me with this since I don't trust anyone else."

Edward sighed before he looked out the window and spoke. "Will we use the stone for good?"

"Yes."

--

'_LAST STOP. FOREVER FOREST TRAIN STATION.'_

"Edward, get up you lazy child."

"… Fuck off old man…"

"Don't say things like that to your own father."

"Well then, screw you with something hard and sand papery 'father dearest'…"

The train was now entering Forever Forest Station and Edward looked pissed. He had to sit on a bumpy train for eight hours and when he finally got some rest, he was rudely pushed awake by his father. He was fully awake once they came to a stop and that meant he had to continue being Adam Alurick. Hohenheim, changing his name to William Alurick, grabbed their suitcases and got off the train. Once Adam set foot off the train…

"AHH!"

FOOPH!

He fell into a pile of snow.

"Alright! Whose the moron who didn't shovel this fucking platform!?" He screamed as he looked at the small group of people on the platform looking at him and turned away, ignoring to boy and carrying on with their business. He stood up and cleaned the snow off himself. "Alright old man, where are we going?" He asked looking at Will. The older man blinked and smiled. "We have to go to the town of Forever; I have some friends up there that you might find interesting."

--

Adam blinked, looking at the town known as Forever. There were four rows of buildings that stretched on for a while up until they were about a hundred feet from some tracks that lead to the mining area. There were shops such as a bakery, butcher shop, clothing store, a small clinic, and a food store. And there were many cozy looking snow covered homes. But at the end of the row of buildings closest to the forest and mountain was a large building that the clinic was attached to. Will started to walk toward that direction, waving to some people who smiled at him

"You know these people old man?" Adam asked as he walked next to him. Will smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I used this disguise on these people before. That's why I told you to look like that. Now, the friends we will be staying with own the clinic here and just so we are clear, it's a somewhat strange group that lives there."

Adam raised an eye brow as they stopped at the door and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and Adam looked down at a little blond haired boy with green-blue eyes looking up at him. The little boy looked to be about three and his hair was slightly long and was held up in a small pony tail. He smiled up at Will and Adam. "Mr. Will!" He hugged the older man's leg, causing him to chuckle.

"Hello Axial. I told you I would be back, where are your parents? I would like to see them again." Axial, as Will had called him, smiled and ran off back into the house yelling that Mr. Will was back and he brought a friend.

A moment later someone came into the room with Axial in his arms and Adam gasped. This boy looked just like him, only his hair was cut short, as well as his bangs, and his eyes were a bit more of a light gold. But he looked just like Adam.

"Hello Will, it's good to see that you are back again and this must be your son Edward Elric, am I right?" The doppelganger winked. "I'm guessing by the look on your face that means that Hohenheim didn't tell you. You father told us everything so there is no need to keep the disguise in this house, but wear it only when you step outside or when we have people over okay?"

Edward stood there, stun. "Wow, you're good. I guess you already know who I am, what's your name?" Edward smiled holding out his hand, only for it to be shaken by another similar looking person. This man looked just like Roy, only his hair was slightly longer, and his eyes were a very dark blue which stood out behind a pair of glasses. He smiled and shook Edward's hand.

"His name is Edwin, and I'm his husband Roi." The black haired man said. Edward blinked and looked at Roi's hand; only to see the fire symbol that was normally on Roy's gloves embedded in this man's right hand. "Umm, Roi, if you don't mind me asking, what is that transmutation circle doing on your hand?"

Roi blinked and smiled as he let Edward get a better look. "This is a birthmark I have, but when people see me or it they think I'm Roy Mustang. I'm not him though, even if we share the same last name and dashing good looks." He smirked and Edwin popped him in the head.

"You're pathetic Roi." He sighed and turned to Hohenheim and Edward. "Please come in, I'm sure you are both tired and hungry. My brother Alfonse is in the kitchen making dinner right now so please take a seat in the living room." He looked at Edward. "I'll show you around if you would like."

Edward grinned and nodded. "That will be fine."

After Edward was introduced to Alfonse Heidrich (he and Edwin are brothers but when Edwin got married his last name change to Mustang), who looked like Al only with blond hair and blue eyes and to Axial, who was an adopted child of Roi and Edwin, the two blond look a-likes went upstairs where the house was while the kitchen, surgery room, and clinic were down stairs on the first level.

Edwin pointed out the living room, bathrooms, patient rooms, bedrooms, attic, and the guestrooms were to Edward.

"And this will be your room; I think you will like the color scheme because I love the idea of red, white and black together." Edwin smiled as he showed Edward his room, saving it for last. Edward placed his suit case on the floor and turned to the other.

"You don't mind if I change my hair and stuff do you Edwin?" The other shook his head and Edward changed his hair and eyes back to normal with alchemy and sat down on the bed.

"So Edwin, how did you and Roi get together?" Edwin smiled softly and sat down.

"Well, before I tell you, I want to know if you are okay with this whole me being gay thing."

"Hey, I'm gay myself, and the funny thing is my lover is Roy Mustang of Central."

Edwin blinked. "Really?! You and the Flame Alchemist!? Wow! But anyway, me and Roi met when he saved my life."

Edward cocked his head slightly and Edwin chuckled, pulling up his vest and shirt to reveal a large scar on his stomach and chest. "I got into an accident when one of the mine openings collapsed, I was only twelve at the time and I was only starting healing alchemy when I went over to try and help. But some of the dynamite went off within the cave, and a huge chunk of metal pierced me."

Edward shuddered slightly, trying not to think about that image. "Well, I was about to die since no one really knew how to remove it without it doing more damage and Roi came through the crowd. He said he had just arrived to this town and heard the explosion. He used a strange red stone and pulled the pipe out and healed my insides. I fell in love with him. He came to improve his alchemy and to help out up here. Next thing we knew, I got married at fifteen and now at seventeen, I'm alive with my husband and my son."

"Wait, you're seventeen?! Damn and Roy hasn't even popped the question for me yet. You are so lucky, but I am glad that you are alive and well." They had a good laugh and Edwin asked Edward how he and Roy met and got together, Edward explained what happened after he and his brother failed and he told him that Roy kissed him one day and explained that he loved Edward and that the blond alchemist had told Roy that he had been in love with him since they first met.

Soon they were called down for dinner.

--

"Wow… it's so lovely up here…"

Edward looked out the window toward the sky where the waxing moon peaked out behind grey clouds that were causing snow to fall. Edward had traveled to so many places, but he had rarely seen snow since he was a child. He spent too much time in warm places so this was a good thing…

Or not…

He automail would work to well here, but he was lucky that his father and Alfonse knew how to work with it, to adapt it so it would work better in these conditions. He chuckled softly; Winry was going to have a hay day when she finds out that he was allowing people to mess with her creation. The smile on his face changed to a frown. He was going to miss his friends, family and lover. He turned away from the window but gave the moon one last look.

"Don't worry Roy, I'll be back…"

TBC

--

Okay, Edward and Edwin are 17, Al and Alfonse and 16, and Roy is 30 while Roi is 28. Just so we get that out of the way, oh and Edwin and Roi own the clinic since both are doctors, and the stone was a fragment that Roi was given by his teacher Dr. Marco, yeah he gave Roi a stone but it is only used to heal not to kill. I'm sorry if I didn't explain everything about the others, but I will later on. I was not creative on Roi's last name.

Next chapter: Edward, as Adam, joins the Creta army as a lookout man and ends up working with a group of oddballs. And something is going on in Central that may have Edward and Roy meeting again sooner then they thought.

Review or I'll kick your scrawny asses with my Edward boots.


End file.
